kibanaru
by NaRuKiBa LOVEER
Summary: naruto and kiba just friends? Or do they want to be more than friends read this to find out what happens with these two *sexy) ninja
1. Naruto's curiosity

i do not own naruto in no way do i get money from this. **I just really love kibanaru :)**

i will be making this into chapters

kiba 13

naruto 13

Kiba/naruto

Konohagakure home to many powerful ninja and one of those ninja was Naruto Uzumaki. The Jinjuriki of the nine tailed fox. Who has been shunned by the whole village because everyone believe that he is just the same as the very demon that dwells inside of him. But since he joined the academy he has made alot of friends and one in particular that he wants to be more than friends with.

While the leafs of Konoha were dancing in the wind Naruto was running as fast as he could without dying because he was really excited to Ichiraku Ramen. Because he just got back from a two day mission and all he had to eat on the mission was stail non cooked Ramen in a cup so you could tell he was dying for some Ichiraku. On the way there he ran into Konohamaru and Naruto stop running trying to catch his breath, but when Naruto looked up at Konohamaru all he saw was a blank almost emotionless expression on his younger friend's face. He was going to say something but he was to hungry to say a word so with the silence Naruto again sprinted for Ichiraku. Thinking about nothing except for Miso Pork Ramen and nothing else.

When Naruto finally made it to Ichiraku he heard a familiar bark and a familiar voice it was Kiba Inuzuka and his trusty little companion Akamaru sitting on his master's shoulder. How convenient the boy that Naruto had had a crush on since back when they first met at the academy is at his favorite ramen shop. Naruto blushing madly called out to his crush. "Hey Kiba i didn't expect to see you here" Kiba looked up surprised to see Naruto but just barely managed to say "Oh hey Naruto what's up" he said while blushing madly. "Oh thank god for these tattoos if i didn't have them he would see that i'm blushing." Kiba whispered to himself. You see Kiba also had a huge crush on Naruto. But neither of them would admit the feelings they shared for one another. "Oh nothing really just got back from boring two day mission. How about you Kiba" Naruto said sitting down with all of his attention toward Kiba. "Oh I haven't been doing anything just taking Akamaru out for a walk and he was thirsty so we decided to sit down here."

After that there was silence the two boys sat there blushing for about one minute until Naruto SMACKED the table and said "one Miso Pork Ramen old man" the startled old man replied with a nod of his head and handed the blonde a bowl of Miso Pork Ramen. "Oh, Kiba did you want something it's on me" Naruto said with a blush of a forest fire returning back to his face and pressing his fingers together as if he were Hinata. "Oh no thanks Naruto i already ate but i think ill have a bowl of water for Akamaru" the old man put a bowl of water on the table and Akamaru jumped from his master's shoulder to the table and then both Naruto and Akamaru consumed what was in front of them in record breaking time. "So" Naruto said gulping down his last bit of Ramen. "Do you think you could hang out" Naruto said still blushing like his face was on fire. But what he really meant is do you want to spend time with me. "That sounds great Naruto. But first can i tell you something?"

He said extremely nervously because he was going to tell him about his sexuality also his feeling towards Naruto. " yeah sure what is it Kiba?" Naruto said with open ears "Ok" Kiba said taking a deep breath "I have to tell you that... i like... y" Kiba was cut off by his phone ringing very loudly it was so loud that he would have to answer it "Oh one second Naruto i have to take this. It's hurting my ears." Naruto nodded and with that Kiba flipped open his phone and all he could hear was his mother Tsume Inuzuka screaming in his ear all Kiba could make out was " home 4 hours ago, where are you, and that's about all he could make out Kiba hung up this cell phone smacked his head and yelled "CRAP!

Sorry Naruto i have to get home i'm four hours late i'll see you tomorrow at the training grouds at 4 pm "Kiba said picking up Akamaru and sprinting towards his house. "Oh uh ya see you tomorrow" he said to himself, with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Naruto really wanted to know what Kiba was going to say. Could it be that Kiba also has feelings for me. Naruto thought to himself. "I would die to be Kiba's boyfriend" the whiskered blond whispered to himself. He then sighed from disappointment. Oh well i'll just head home then he said but with a bit of happiness because he knew that tomorrow Kiba would tell him what he had to say. Naruto started to walk to his place thinking about Kiba the entire time. Finally Naruto reached his apartment unlocked the door and walked straight to bed fell face first on the bed thinking about what kiba was going to say. While thinking about it for 2 hours his eyes got heavier and heaivier until finally he closed and Naruto fell into and nice peaceful sleep...

please leave a review telling me what you thought that would be appreciated thanks :) .so what did you think i will be making more chapters soon. Message me if you want any other pairings ;)

also i shall start making the second chapter :D ps: if you have any suggestions about how i could fix the story please tell me pm me or leave a review


	2. The Fantastic News!

i dont own naruto ( but i wish i did. because i did there would be a whole lot more yaoi :D )

guys and girls i am sooooo sorry it took me soooo long to make this i kept forgetting i got lazy, there was some family issues blah blah blah but no more i will try as hard as i can to make a new chapter every tuesday, thursday, and saturday. and if i'm bored i'll make one on a random day.

ENJOY AND HAPPY READINGS :D

* * *

Naruto's POV: I woke up the next morning feeling very confused. Why was I so shy around Kiba yesterday? I thought to myself. I love him but i was never that shy. I just shrugged it off. I'll try not to be so shy this time I looked like a complete idiot baka. I said to myself. So after that I put on my usual orange and blue jacket and orange pants. I then went into my kitchen about to cook up some ramen. Until the thought of my dog breath crush came flowing into my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him to save my life. He was always there for me when I was down and full of pain and sorrow. Just like I was always there for him when he felt the same way. Even before I knew I was gay I always felt different around Kiba. Like there was this special spark in my heart but back then I never could find out what it was but now it is all clear to me. "I loved Kiba Inuzuka" I said "and today I am going to tell him how I feel and who I really am" I said with a huge smile full of happiness plastered on my face.

Kiba's POV: the next day after being woken up by a pissy mom and a happy little companion. I had to clean up the house till it was spotless, do all of the dishes, pick up Akamaru's leavings, and had to be in my sister Hana's room while she kept trying on different clothes and asking over and over again "so Kiba do you think my boyfriend will like this one" all because I said to my mom i would do these things if she took me off of my grounding which still took me a good hour of begging and pleading. When I finally finished all of those grueling hours of chores my mother lifted the grounding she said one thing "Kiba if you break your curfew that badly again you won't be leaving this house until your eighteen. Do I make myself clear?" she said with a stern voice as if we were in the military. "loud and clear mom" I said quickly and bolted out of the door. Heading for Naruto's apartment.

Naruto's POV: When I finally finished cooking my delicious ramen i heard a knock on my door. I then walked over to my door with my bowl of ramen in my hands and looked through the peep hole. When i looked through it i saw my puppy boy standing in front at my doorstep. I yelled " one second" then i proceeded to put my bowl of ramen on the counter and rushed back to the door and opened it. When the door was fully opened Kiba had the biggest smile on his face. "hey Naruto how my favorite dumb blonde" he said teasingly. "I'm good" i said "how is my favorite dog breathed baka" i said with a grin. "I'm fine he said i'm not grounded so that's good". "Oh please Kiba come in and sit down" i smile and gesture him to sit on the couch. Once he was seated i sat down next to him and looked into his glimmering beautiful eyes. So Naruto about last night when i said i had to tell you something. Do you wana hear it? I nodded with a curios look on my face and made him blush a little.

Kiba's POV: "Well you see Naruto" i said with nervous written all over me and paused. Kiba you like him and you want him to know you for who you really are. And it doesn't matter if he resents you. Well that would be a huge problem but you have to do it. Well Naruto... I'm gay and i really like you a lot. I said exeremly quickly and then i turned my head and waited for the ridicule and hateful actions.

Naruto's POV: I sat there with wide eyes and a face covered in total awe. Could this be true did he really say what i thought he said? Ok Naruto what do you do now kiss him? No that's way to soon. Do i scream of happiness. No too weird. After a complete awkward silence i leaned over and gave Kiba a nice not to wet not to dry kiss on the cheek. Then i turned my head with a blush of a thousand suns. But at the same time smiling lightly.

Kiba's POV: N...Naruto? was all i could say at the time. I can't believe this is happening. This is amazing. After finally understanding what just happend, I threw myself onto Naruto wrapping my arms around him not wanting to ever let go. Naruto then clenched his arms around me and hugged for about a good 15-20 seconds. N..Naruto will you go out with me? I asked filled with happiness. At that moment i heard a small crying that i knew was of happiness. Naruto then looked into my eyes nodded and said of course i will Kiba. I've always wanted to hear you say those words to me Kiba. He smiled and hugged me again, actually he was cutting off my oxygen. When he heard me squirming for dear life he let go with a light blush and said. "sorry kiba guess im just really excited" he said putting one hand behind his head.

Naruto's POV: after what had just happend I was smiling uncontrollably. Me and Kiba Inuzuka were now officially boyfriends. So many things were flowing into my mind. I wonder what will happen in the future. What will everyone think? Oh well if they don't like it then they can piss off. There were so many more thoughts then that that i can't tell you what they were even if i wrote for days about it. So Kiba have you told you family about your sexuality? Kiba then responded with a no and nervously said they would probably kill me then feed my dead body to the dogs. I then looked at him lost in thought but then when i snapped back to reality i said "oh Kiba you baka. If your family loves you then they will accept you for who you really are. Although i can't really talk about that because i haven't came out either" i then put a half baka half smile on my whiskered face.

Kiba's POV: "well Naruto i guess we both know what we have to do today" i said while smiling and then hugging him again.

* * *

...Hey guys what did you think oh yeah sorry if you didn't like the POV thing i added i just could not make the story another way. also please if you saw any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes or anything please let me know thanks :). ps: i wont keep making these ending notes anymore :)


	3. Acceptence

Naruto's POV: K-Kiba...I-I'm sure if I am ready to tell today, i mean you are the only person who knows and this is kinda fast don't you think? "Well i guess you're right Naruto-Kun. I think i might tell Hana later on today, Although she might tell my mom and who knows how she will respond to that.

Hana's POV: Kiba! I jumped through the window tackling him. HOW DARE YOU!

( flash back right when Kiba left for Naruto's place )

Hana's POV: Kiba is always talking about Naruto all the time and spends a lot of time with him, and when he gets back i smell this newly discovered smell. Maybe i to a little reconnaissance to see what they are up to. "Mom i'm going to see my boyfriend i'll be back in a few hours". I said getting up and putting on my sandals. "ok don't be out to late or i'll hunt you down. I mean it! I rolled my eyes and replied with fine whatever and i took my leave and got on my younger brother's trail i'm . He then stop at a apartment building it seemed nice. I saw a figure that looked like the whiskered blonde on the seconf floor so i found a just laying around just in the grass i didn't really question it that much because my curiosity ruled over everything. . i then jumped onto a platform outside of Naruto's window and heard Kiba knock on the door. I then listened to their conversation.

Kiba's POV Oh shit i'm so sorry Hana p-please don't hurt me. I then heard a light crying noise coming from Hana

Hana's POV : After tackling my younger brother to the ground i started to cry a bit. "How dare not tell me that you were gay, i love you Kiba and nothing could ever change that... In fact i'm extremely excited" I said with a smile and whipping the tears from my face. "And don't worry mom won't hear a single word of this. I promise"

Kiba's POV: "H-Hana?"After i heard all of that i was so happy i started to cry and latched onto my older sister with joy. Thank you Hana... Thank you so much.

Hana's POV: Don't mention it Kiba. Now i'm going to go see my boyfriend so you can hang out with yours. I said smiling at my younger brother and his new blonde boyfriend. Also i am most likely going to fangirl you guys 24/7. I then walked out of the door and made way for my boy friend's place.

Kiba's POV: "Oh Naruto" I said running up to him and hugging him tightly. "oh kiba i'm so happy for you...

* * *

hey guys sorry this one was extremly shrot i got a lot of stuff going on i am trying to stick to my plan. i promise the nst one will be longer :)


End file.
